My Chemistry Teacher
by Thinkbutdontspeak
Summary: Tino is an outcast in his school, as an 11th grader life is awkward, especially when you fall in love with your Swedish Chemistry teacher. Punk!finland x teacher!sweden. Rated T for lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N HELLO! I'm back, with some sufin! In this story it will be punk!finland x teacher!Sweden so expect Finland to have acquired very foul language, and most of this is gonna be in his P.O.V)

I walked down the street to reach my bus stop, it wasn't to far, and I didn't mind the time away from my family all that much anyways.  
Here, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tino Väinämöinen. You can just call me Tino, it's simpler that way. I'm 17 and I am a junior at Hetalia high. I should have been a senior,but I failed a grade.  
Anywhore, I walked down the street, cigarette hanging from my mouth, not really giving a fuck. Upon reaching the bus stop I was less than delighted to find a freshman at my stop.  
"Oh how cute." I murmur under my breath crushing my cigarette in the snow.  
"Hello!" He called out to me waving, I only offer a small smile in return before putting in headphones to signal I was busy. Immediately after putting it on a song I actually wanted to listen to, the bus pulled around the corner letting new kid and I in . I sit in the back as usual where no one bugs me, and I don't have to listen to the bus drivers bull shit. The drive to school is short, and I should probably walk, but I'm to lazy too.  
I exited the bus and reached my locker in record speed, hoping to not get forced into conversation with people. I get my things for English and go to class.  
"Hello Tino, glad to see you are on time today." the teacher said, only to receive a nod from me which he seemed content with.  
The bell rang and everyone sat down and pulled out their books, with the exception of me. I prefer to doodle in this class, I already have a B+ which is probably the best grade I'll receive in any class. Ever.  
The teacher droned on about subject verb agreement and I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander. About my family, about school, about how I'm wasting my life, about him.  
Yes him, Berwald Oxenstierna, better known as Mr. Oxenstierna my new chemistry teacher. I had some how fallen in love with him over the past 3 months and I hated it. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he yelled at me...  
Fuck, don't think of him Tino, he dosen't control you. Don't think of his sexy butt, or his deep manly voice.  
I hate everything.  
I ran my tongue over my snake bites tasting the metal and sighed. I had at some point began to subconsciously take notes witch was fine by me, it got my mind off him a little. The bell rung and the class was over, I looked down at my paper to discover I continuously wrote 'Berwald' in hearts. I scoffed at the paper and threw it away quickly while walking out the door to my next class, which was Chemistry.  
Yay.  
I sat down next to my lab partner, Lucas. He was quite and kept to himself, which is probably why we get along so well. I'm pretty sure he could tell I like , but he never said anything so I just assumed all was kosher. He is quite honestly my only friend. . .  
The class period dragged on, as I watched teach. I couldn't help but think how nice his ass looked in those pants.  
God, I'm so fucking creepy.  
The class period ended and Lucas and I got nothing accomplished. I waved goodbye to him and just as I was about to step out of the class room I heard a deep voice behind me.  
"Could y' please stay back fr' a moment." asked through a thick Swedish accent.  
"Of course sir." I said my face turning slightly red as I sat down in from of his desk. "Is anything wrong?"  
"Yes, y' are failing m' class," he choose his next words carefully. "And I think y' should consider getting help. Y'r a good kid."  
"Thanks , but I'm 17 if I wanna screw up my life I will."  
"I don't want t' see y' throw y'r life away," his eyes bored into my soul causing me to shiver slightly. "I want t' help y'"  
" Unless you can make my shit hole of a life better, then don't even bother." I said waving a hand in dismissal preparing myself to leave.  
"I'm willing to help y'," he handed my a piece of paper with his address on it," If y' need study help don't hesitate t' come over, I will be home tonight if y' want some extra credit."  
The pink on my cheeks must have been as red as the fake blood stain on my shirt. "T-Thanks, ill try to make it."  
I quickly grabbed my things and ran out the door a nervous mess. Ohmygod he just gave me his address. I can get "study" help from him.. This day just got 25% cooler.  
The rest of the day went on faster than expected. Math and History a big blur as my head spun around in circles thinking of my chemistry teacher. I decided today I would walk home as to avoid new kid, who I hoped didn't live to close to me.  
On my way home I lit a cigarette and took a long drag, enjoying the feeling of the nicotine. I looked at the piece of paper on my pocket. only lives a street down from me, how cute. I walked pass my house as I headed to his house, putting out my cigarette.  
I reached his house in what felt like seconds and hours. I went to raise a fist to the door and a million thoughts raced through my head.  
What if he isn't home? What is he has a wife? What if all this is is him being concerned for me? What if he is crazy and tries to rape me? A voice from behind me snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Looks like y' made it." He said walking out of his garage in an old shirt and baggy jeans. "Didn't expect y' t' come."  
"Well," I mumble probably looking stupid," I'm here."

(A/N if you want more review because reviews make me write faster!)


	2. Chapter 2

"I can see that," said letting out a small smile that would make the Grinches heart grow.  
"Heh, yah," I run my tongue over my snake bites and played with my ear piercing, a nervous habit of mine..  
"Do y' want t' go inside and start studying?" He asked, motioning me to follow him which I did gladly. "Y' know, I like punk rock too."  
"Really?" I ask looking at him. Wow, can this guy get any cooler?  
"Y's" he opened the door to his house, showing me the neat inside. It was as normal as you can fathom. It looked like a house from a tv show where they have the 'perfect' family.  
"What do you want to start on?" I asked looking around his house in awe.  
"Chemistry of course." He sat down at his dining room table and I sat down next to him.  
He opened the text book to some page I didn't bother to care about. I just looked at him. His hair, his eyes, his voice, his lips...oh his lips... I'm so creepy, your gonna see me on tv as a rapist..  
His voice snapped me out of my trance, " Are y' even listening!?"  
"Y-yes !" I say, actually having no clue what he just said, and to be honest I'm pretty sure I couldn't give a flying fuck.  
"Then tell m' what I just said," his voice daring as he leaned back in the chair.  
"Uhhhh," maybe I should have listened.  
"As I've told y' before Tino, y'r a good kid, I don't want t' see y' throw y'r life away."  
I put my head in my hands, "Yes sir, I'm sorry."  
"I don't want y' to be sorry. I want y' to change."  
" , everyone wants me to change. My mom, my dad, no one loves me for me..." I spoke chocking on the last word, lots of emotion hitting me at once.  
"It's ok Tino," his voice was sympathetic, "Y' can always talk t' me."  
"Thanks "  
We sat in silence for a moment, my nerves getting the better of me. I was sitting in the super hot Berwald Oxenstierna's house, my crush's house, my lovers house.  
Fuck. Me.  
If only he would.  
"Back t' what I was saying.." he started to talk about equations and what not and then told me to try. I apparently did it wrong, he leaned over and grabbed my pen.  
"No, like this." I could feel his breath on my neck and blushed as he did the problem.  
"R-Right." I said as I could feel his body heat on me, god, I'm pretty sure you can hear my heart beat right now.  
He made me try another on my own, and I surprisingly got it. He smiled again, causing me to offer a small smile in return.  
" Now, in chemistry tomorrow, use the same equation to balance the chemicals."  
"R-Right."  
"Here, that's enough f'r t'night. Would y' like some dinner?"  
"Y-yes please."  
" I can drive y' home afterward."

This guy can cook, I mean he can COOK. The food was delicious. I can't even pronounce the name of the food, but it was a-fucking-mazing.  
We talked for a while, mostly about school, but I did learn a few things about Mr. Oxenstierna. He was single, lived alone, and 25. Which are all good things in my book, he could've been like 40 for all I know.  
He told me while he was driving me home if I wanted to I could come over tomorrow. Of course like the boss I am, I played it off like nothing, but in the inside I was squealing like a fangirl.  
When I got home I threw off my Deftones tee-shirt and changed into some pajama bottoms.  
I can't wait until tomorrow.

(A/N this chapter is a little short :( but it's ok! Ill make it up next chapter! Now for a few announcements. One, I'm looking for a beta reader, because my spelling and grammar are donkey anus. Two, THANK YOUSO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE THEM ALL AND DON'T STOP! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE! And third I wanna hear what you guys want to happen in the story! So pm me some ideas!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sufin 3

I don't think the day could've gone by fast enough for me. It was so boring it killed me. I was itching to be back in 's house. I missed everything about it even though it was just a short time. My classes went by like molasses going uphill on a cold January day. I told Lucas about everything that had happened in Chemistry. He seemed eager enough to listen, I can only assume his life is pretty boring.  
So now here I am, smoking, waiting for 6 o'clock to roll around and smiling like a fangirl. I took another long drag, the taste of nicotine lingering. Looking down at my watch, I notice its about 5:45. Putting out my cigarette, I straighten my self up in the mirror. I was short with blonde hair, my tight black jeans hugged my legs as my Bad Religion shirt hung around my small frame loosely. My snake bites the only thing blemishing my face, and my piercings hanging slightly.  
I shrug it off as usual and grab my kick- ass jacket. I should at least dress my best for . Right?  
I tell my parents I'm leaving, and don't bother to tell them where or listen to their protests. Shutting the door behind me, I feel the cool air hit my face, taking a deep breath to clear my thoughts.  
is just being nice, it's stupid of me to think any different. Face it Tino, your fucked up in the head.  
Walking down the street to 's place, I see new kid from the bus stop in his front lawn.  
"Hello!" He yells, all to happy to see someone like me. I only offer a small nod in return before tracing my attention back to my feet. For the second time this week, my heart was racing.  
I look up to find my feet took me where I wanted to go, 's house. Walking up the front lawn, I notice how neat his house is, how perfect everything in his life is. I know there is something different about him, he isn't just some normal freak. Everyone has problems and is weird a little bit, right?  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by hitting a tall figure  
"Fuck!" I yelled, stepping back and looking at the brick wall I just hit.  
Turns out its  
Damn, he looks good.  
"Y'r a few minutes early."  
"Sorry, I guess I just had nothing better to do than play guitar.." I reply sarcastically.  
"Hn," was all he had to offer to me as he turned and walked off into his house, motioning me to follow, which I did gladly.  
When I walked in I was more than surprised to see the most KICK ASS punk things. Shirts, posters, pants, shoes, everything under the sun.  
"S' these?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I'm gonna give 'em to y' if y' start doing better in school, I got no use f'r 'em now."  
"Really?" I ask looking in shock.  
"Yup," he lets out a small laugh that pulled at my heart strings a little.  
"Your awesome!" I laugh, giving him a hug, I pulled away when I realized what I was doing.  
"S-Sorry." I mumble.  
"T's ok," he said ruffling my hair slightly.  
We both sat down at the table and began working. Today we didn't work on  
Chemistry, but on math, specifically Trigonometry.  
"Now, what is the length there."  
"Uhhh... 16?"  
"V'ry good."  
I smile to my self, we worked for a good 2 hours, doing circles and whatnot. My mind was else where. His smell was so clean and refreshing, it could make any drug addict want to quit. himself was like a drug, like nicotine...  
Again I was snapped out of my trance by him asking what I wanted for dinner.  
"Whatever's clever."  
"Would y' like t' go out?"  
"I'm sorry Sir, I have no money."  
"I'll pay."  
At that my face wet red and I nodded,"That would be very nice of you."  
I was getting nervous so I licked my snakebites and fiddled with my earrings. He walked out to his car, which was a truck. Seems fitting...and manly.  
"Where would y' like to go?"  
"Where do you like?"  
He gave me a stern look that almost made me shit myself, but I could get a hint of softness behind it. He didn't speak as he got into the car, me hopping in the passengers seat  
"Can I smoke in here?" I ask, pulling out my pack of cigarettes as he drove down the street.  
He looked at my cigarettes and snatched them away before promptly throwing them out the window.  
"Hey! What the fuck?!" I ask, shocked he actually did that.  
"Smoking kills y'"  
"It's my life!" I spat.  
"I'm paying f'r y' dinner, be more grateful would y'?"  
I huff before averting my attention back to the street.  
The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and not the kind where you are content with the world, but the awkward kind where you're in love with your teacher and he is taking your out to dinner.  
After about a 10 minute tide, we pull up to a small shack that was sketchy.  
"What the hell?"  
"Trust m'. Th'y make the best hamburgers ever." he said walking toward the place.  
I give him a sketchy look before following behind him closely.  
"Two Regulars with a coke." He looked at me, "Are y' ok with sharin' a drink? Y' don't make to much on a teachers salary."  
"I'm more than ok!" I say all a little to fast, blushing at my own words.  
"ALRIGHT DUDES! THE HERO WILL HAVE YOUR FOOD IN UNO MOMENTO!" the loud owner yelled.  
I'm pretty sure ignored him as our food came, we sat on a bench not to far away, looking the stars.  
"Tis pretty." He said dazing at the stars.  
I, for one, was to busy with this burger. It had grease and cheese oozing from it, oh god it's the best thing I've ever put in my mouth.  
"Mhmm." I mumble, stuffing my face with the food from heaven.  
I take a sip from our drink, thinking about how this is an indirect kiss.  
Stop being a creepy fuck!  
My hamburger disappeared far to quickly for my liking as I huff, realizing how full I was.  
" ?" I ask without thinking, clearly out of my mind.  
"Y's?" He averted his attention to me.  
"I think I love you."

(A/N DUN DUN DUN! Well that escalated quickly! Tell me what you think! REVIEW AND PM ME IDEAS :D ok, so I know everywhere swedens name is supposed Ito be its not but I got so pissued I quit. I'm sorry for the inconvience and will try to fix it ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse m'?" Mr. Oxenstierna gave me a funny look and I regretted saying it immediately.  
What had came over me? I had done some type if fucking drugs? No, I am clean now.  
"Excuse m'?!" He asked again, this time with more force than before.  
"I- uh I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what over came and-"  
I was cut off by Mr. Oxenstierna covering my mouth and pulling me close to him. He picked me up in one swift movement and carried me into the woods. I heard gun shots from afar and got scared. The last time I heard shot guns I was almost killed. I grabbed a fistful of Berwald's shirt, who had now jumped behind a bush, away from the gunmen.  
Did you see how I used his real name there?  
I must've been crying, because he told my to stop crying but I didn't really pay attention to him. "Shhh, T'no 'tis ok."  
For some reason, I believed everything was ok, even for just a moment, I believed him.  
"Who were they?" I asked.  
"Robbers, I don't think th'y hurt Alfred. Th'y tried t' shoot at us though." It was then I noticed that I was sitting in his blood.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I cried, harder, he got himself shot to protect me.  
"I'm ok." He reassured me ruffling my hair, he tore his shirt off and covered his wound. I could see his abs, oh god the nose bleed I'm going to have in 3...2...1..  
"Use m' phone, call t' police." He ordered.  
I quickly dialed 911 and told them everything that had happened, the paramedics came and had me and Berwald in the back of the truck, the medics tending to his wounds.  
"Thank y' Tino." He said when we arrived at the hospital, rushing into the operating room.  
"I-It's no problem ." I reassured smiling meekly, my face still red and blotchy from crying.  
"I don't like it when y' cry." He explained to me, " It makes me want t' hold y' in my arms..." His words where slurred as he drifted off to sleep from whatever medicine they gave him. I smiled slightly and took his hand in mine.  
"You'll be able to, I promise."  
Le Time skip!  
I ditched school that day to stay with him, turns out he had no family to speak of, they all where dead or at war.  
"Would you like something to eat?" I ask, getting up from the chair I was formally sitting in.  
"No, but thank y'" he tried to smile, but it came out a tad bit scary.  
"No problem," I smile back, trying to passively show him how to be gentle.  
His face went stern again, I don't see how people thought him scary, he looks like a big teddy bear.  
And the naughty kind...  
I needed to smoke, I was going crazy from the nicotine withdrawal. The totally shit part is I can't buy cigarettes legally, so I was gonna have to find some way to obtain one.  
I walked outside to see some middle-aged man smoking. "Mind if I get one? Ill throw you a dollar."  
He happily have me one and I lit it letting the smoke flow through my lungs. Well that was easy, staples bitch. Oh god did it feel good,smoking again, did I ever love this. I smoked the cigarette in a matter of minutes, not even bothering to savor the moment. I threw it to the icy ground, effectively putting it out.  
I should probably go back up there. I was nervous around him, he hasn't brought up what I had said and I'm thanking god for that.  
I reached his room and pushes the door open, " Are you still up?"  
Turns out he wasn't, he had somehow managed to drift off in the 5 minutes I was gone. I sigh and sit down at the foot of his bed, he had gotten shot in the back, it missed all his vital organs and his spine. The doctor said it won't affect him at all, and he will be fine in a bout 6-8 weeks with therapy.  
Picking up his hand and interlocking our fingers, I think about what has happened in the past 24 hours. I should probably call my parents, but I'm sure they are to busy fighting or getting drunk to notice me. . .  
I jerk my head up as I saw talk in his sleep, his hair curved around his face perfectly, and I loved every second of this moment.  
"I love y' t'" he mumbled in his sleep squeezing my had tighter.  
Oh fuck me.  
No I mean it.

(A/N BLAH WHY IS THIS ONE SO SHORT KILL MEEEEE!  
Sorry for the late update ;-; I have been so busy being on TWO softball teams, orchestra, school and my friends. Blah.  
RIEVEW! AND YOU SHALL BE GRANTED A GIANT COOKIE!  
Cookie. . . AND FOR SOME FACKING REASON BERWALS LAST NAME WON'T SHOW UP!


	5. Chapter 5

Sufin 5

I was forced to go to school the next day by Mr. Oxenstierna. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay with him, but you know how that goes. School was hell without him, we had a sub in Chemistry, who was some bitchy white lady.  
Today though, after school, I finally get to go visit him, I have not seen him in over 3 weeks, so I'm excited.I gave him my cell phone number, just in case anything where to happen to him and he needed help. It's not like I can do anything, but I suppose it calms me down.  
Before I walk to Mr. Oxenstierna's house I smoke, I don't wanna do it around him and him get mad at me. My cigarette went all to fast and all to slow when I find myself in front of his house letting my self in.  
"Mr. Berwald?" I call, we are not in school, so why do I need to say Oxenstierna?  
There was no reply as I looked around; he was sleeping on the couch. I kneel down to him and smile to myself, running my hand through his golden hair.  
"Y' sh'ld smile more oft'n," he looks at me and smiles to, my face deepened 50 shades of red.  
That can be the new female porn book.  
"You should to." I laugh running my fingers though again.  
He catches my hand this time and interlocks our fingers, looking at me almost as on approval. I don't show any sign of anything, it's not because I wanna play the hard to get, I'm just scared as fuck. In a good way though.  
Next, he grabs my other hand and gently pulls me over to him. Now my face is DEEP ASS red.  
" I've been so lonely," he mumbles into my ear, I can feel his breath on me and I shiver under his touch.  
"It's ok- I'm here now," I reassure him, trying to offer my best smile.  
"I wish I c'ld remember t's... The pain killers," he begins to doze off, wrapping his arms around me and bringing my closer. I'm pretty sure I could feel him kiss the top of my head.  
"Berwald," I spoke his name softly as he looked down at me.  
"Y's?"  
"Y-You know it's rude to play with people's hearts.."  
"I know, t's why I'm not." He gently cups my cheek and lays a soft kiss to my lips.  
I'm gonna die, I know I'm gonna die.

(A/N HOLY FAK THAT CHAPER WAS SHORT AS FAK! I would normally come up with some excuses, but my only one is Blackops 2 and some bad writers block ;-; PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And I still need a beta reader :) )


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG?! GAH! I'm having serious WB...)

Berwald woke up with me in his arms giving me a confused look.  
"S'ry if I did anyt'n stupid." Me mumbled, releasing me." T's the pain killers."  
For some odd reason unknown to man at THAT moment I decided brake down in tears. Trying desperately to explain how sorry I am for him getting shot, how sorry I am that I love him. He sat and listened to me with a solemn face, not replying until I was done  
"If I d'd't care f'r ya, I wouldn't 've saved ya." His words where serious and they calmed me down.  
I nodded in agreement, wiping the tears from my face. He got up and offered me a tissue, witch I accepted gladly.  
"I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble.." I mumble. "I'm just so fucking stupid. ."  
"Y'r not stupid Tino." Berwald smiled softly at me, "Why d' y' think I'm tourtin' ya?"  
"Y-Yes Mr. Oxenstierna."  
"Call m' Berwald."  
Well hell yes Berwald.  
We spend the rest of the night just talking. I tried to escape once to smoke but he just snatched the cigarettes out of my hand.  
"H've y' studied f'r y'r finals?" He asks as we eat dinner. He is such a good chef.  
"No. I never do. Why do you think I'm in the stupid classes?" My reply was more bitter than I meant it to be.  
"Y' sh'ld."  
"I'll try. I make no promises."  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence, but I don't simply apologize. He occasionally looked at me, eyes made of steel, but I held my ground.  
He drove me home afterwards, the car ride was spent in silence. When I went to leave the car he grabbed my arm and pulled our faces inches away from each other.  
"B' careful." He warned. I have no clue what I'm supposed to be careful of. My grades? The people who shot us? My parents?  
Whatever the case may be he kissed my check softly and smiled at me. My heart melted and I forgot we where playing to no-talking game.  
"Just wait a couple if months, ill be 18 and out if school."  
He didn't show any kind of emotion as I got out of the car and walked into my house. I didn't live to far away, right down the street to be exact, but he would always drive me.  
I come home to see the worried face of my mother and the distraught face of my father. This can only mean one thing.  
"Hey mom, I'm gonna go up stairs and-"  
"We need to talk." her face was serious, what was this all about? My parents suddenly fucking caring.  
"We are moving... to France." Dad finally said about after a minute of no talking.  
So it wasn't about fucking me, it was about our financial issues.  
"Why!?"  
"Because your father got offered a very good job there," my mother wiped away tears.  
"What the fuck does that have to do with me?! I'm gonna be 18 in two months."  
"You can't support yourself son," my fathers voice was deep. "And you know it's the truth."  
"You don't know SHIT about what I can do!" I'm yelling now. Things sure do escalate quickly.  
"You are barely passing-"  
"I'm getting back on track."  
"I said you are coming with us and that's final. We move in two weeks. I suggest you start packing now son."  
. .family.

(A/N I hate everything. Sorry it took so long, softball is a bitch. Games and practices every day with the exception of Sunday. I know I'm jut making up excuses. PLEASE GOD READ AND REVIEW!$


	7. Chapter 7

I ran away, away from Berwald, away from my parents, away from my school, away from everything. I packed my guitar and two-hundred dollars then went on my happy way. It been almost a week and a half, and I miss Berwald. I know my parents won't leave without me, or maybe they will? Who knows.  
All I know is they will be gone in a month, also known as my birthday, when I can tell everyone to kiss my ass. My parents never cared anyway,they hated me, all we did was fight.  
I walked down a little dirt path and sighed, I didn't even know where I was, I know they haven't filed an amber alert (because I'm 17) and they haven't came looking for me. Not even Ber-Mr. Oxenstierna.  
My thoughts where interrupted by a tall black haired girl who was dressed similar to me, bumped into me.  
"Watch where your going asshole," she snarled at me.  
"Calm down, what's your problem?"  
"By looking at you, I can probably guess its the same as yours, I ran away from home."  
"Why?"  
"Why not? I'm a drug addict, I dropped out of school the second I turned 18, I'm a lesbian..." She trailed off, looking down.  
"Hey, it's okay. I smoke religiously and I'm gonna drop out, shit, I even fell in love with my chemistry teacher."  
She laughed a little, "Rock on man."  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
"My name is Absinthe."  
"Like the drink?" I laugh a little.  
"Yeah, like the drink. What's yours?"  
"Tino, nothing compared to your name."  
She chuckled a little ,lighting a cigarette, "What some?"  
"What is it?.."  
"Tobacco. Nothing special.," Absinthe motioned the lit object towards me and I took a hit, feeling the smoke flow through my lungs.  
"Wanna tell me your story? I got time in a bottle." She sat down on a bench and opened what I hoped to be a bottle of moonshine. "Theirs plenty to share!" She laughed and swished its contents around.  
I walked over and sat down next to her, grabbing the bottle and drinking a little bit, the stinging sensation in the back of my throat welcomed.  
"In a month I turn 18, but until then my parents want me to move to France, which I wouldn't mind if I wasn't in love with my hot ass Swedish chemistry teacher..."  
"Sounds like it sucks." She took the bottle from me and drank a big gulp before returning to her cigarette.  
"Yeah, it does, but he started to tutor me and..." I ended my sentence with a groan.  
"Man, don't worry about telling me, just enjoy the few moments of rest." She shoved the bottle into my chest, laughing breathlessly.  
"To being gay?" I hold up the bottle.  
"Fuck yeah," she put her cigarette up and clinked it on the white bottle.  
We both took turnes with the bottle of moonshine and her pack of cigarettes, until they where all gone, and we had no more reason to he together.  
"I guess it's about time we parted ways, I hope your knight in shining armor comes to you." She stood up and flashed me a toothy grin, before handing me what I assumed to be her phone number.  
"Call me when you need I friend, because I think your pretty fucking cool." I didn't even get a chance to reply before she was gone, and I was left sitting on a log with a slight buzz.  
"Damn I feel good." I mutter to no one in particular, "I wish Berwald was here..."  
And, as if right in cue, their came my night in shining armor.

(I hate my life, here I am, another short chapter ;-; love me anyways? You should review to, because I obviously have zero motivation.)


	8. Chapter 8

Berwald looked like he was gonna kill me any second, but I can't lie about the fact it looked pretty hot. He let out a low growl and pinned me to a tree, causing a sharp pain to hit my back.  
"If 'y ev'r...ev'r..." He leaned up so his lips were touching my ear. "EV'R do this again..." His sentence got lost in a sigh of relief. Never before in my life had I felt so selfish.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He ran a thumb over my pierced lips and touched out for heads together.  
"Y' parents..." He said slowly."...their in France."  
I just nod stupidly, close to tears.  
He takes both of his strong hands and puts them on my face, running a thumb over my eyebrow piercing and frowning. My arms that were once pinned up fall down slowly as Berwald leans in, but as soon as he realizes what he's about to do, he pulls away.  
"Come, y'r livin with m' now."  
I tried my best not at scream like a crazy-ass fan girl. I was practically doing backflips as I walked to the car, ok, skipped to the car. Berwald on the other hand seemed less than happy, a harsh look on his face.  
We both get in the car and I reach in to light a cigarette, suddenly remembering how high I am, and that I drank a fuck load of whatever the hell was in that bottle.  
We drive for a little while, and I'm way to done to say anything. Occasionally he would grunt in displeasure or glare at me, but I was far to done to notice, or even care. Suddenly the car stops and were in the middle of no where.  
"What...fuck...blurb..." My sentence wouldn't come out as I though about how much of a retard I sounded like.  
"We 're going t' sit h're 'til y' sober up."  
"FFFFFFFUUUUUUU!" I couldn't even spit out a cus word, and the next thing I know is that I'm sitting on Berwalds lap.  
"Berwald..." My words are slow and slurred. Oh god what am I doing? "Why did you come back for me..." My lips piercings are on his neck.  
"Tino, we will t'lk when y'r sober. Sleep."  
He wrapped his arms around me and I thought I was going to die, and not because of the drugs. I felt like a little 8 year old girl who just found out about a super sale on glitter. In a moment my eyes are closing, and I'm already regretting drinking because of the hang over to come.  
~Le time skip~  
I woke up slowly, my head pounding furiously as I slowly came back to life. I realized I was in Berwald's arms and began blushing furiously. He was starring at me, obviously trying to be nice, but instead looking like the Swedish version of hitler.  
"Are y' sober?"  
"Y-yeah..." I said after a minute, sitting back in the passenger seat and rubbing the aches out of my head.  
"Th'ts good."  
We sit in an awkward silence, I hang my head, still feeling upset about making Berwald so worried.  
"I'm-"  
"T's alright Tino."  
"No- it's not, I feel like shit and-"  
"I said it was alright."  
I remained silent, my heart getting heavy as I wanted him to mean it was alright, not tell me it was by snapping at me.  
The silence hung in the air and it scared me, the look on his face was hard and almost murderous. I knew all he wanted was to keep me safe.  
"Y'r parents said they l'ved y'." He said after what felt like centuries.  
"I'm sure they did." I gave a breathless laugh as I knew he was lying. I was the biggest fuck-up in the world and my parents wanted me dead.  
"Do you have any?..." I said looking into my box of cigarettes and to my displeasure finding them empty.  
"Ya." He handed me one and lit one himself, us both taking a long drag.  
We went through about a pack or two if cigarettes before I decided I needed to saw that needed to be said.  
"Mr- Berwald?"  
"Ya?" He looked at me quizzically, caught of guard by my sudden urge to talk.  
"I love you."  
~A/N OKAY SO I KNOW I NEVER UPDATE BUT IF YOU YELL AND BITCH AT ME MAYBE ILL HAVE SOME MOTIVATION. MAYBE.~


End file.
